Perdoname
by Aotsuki-san
Summary: Fui un idiota, un bueno para nada, no te pude ayudar, asi que por favor, niichan, ódiame...y también perdóname" Es lo que México piensa de si mismo al reencontrarse con su hermano asiatico. Mal summary, angst, posible MéxicoxFilipinas


Me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos  
¡Oh, ahora me acuerdo! Fue hace poco más de un siglo…

Recuerdo la última vez que te vi  
Tú me recibiste calurosamente como siempre  
Abrazándome fuertemente como siempre lo habías hecho  
Y dándome palabras de afecto

Me llamaste "kuya" como usualmente lo hacías  
Al verme soltaste unas cuantas lágrimas  
Y me dijiste que me habías extrañado demasiado  
Que pensaste que ya no te vería de nuevo porque ya no te quería

Yo limpié las lágrimas de tu rostro  
Y te abracé, diciéndote que yo sería incapaz de dejar de quererte  
Porque, a pesar de que ya me había separado de Antonio,  
Tú y yo seguíamos, y siempre seguiríamos siendo hermanos…  
Sin importar las circunstancias

Al encontrarnos en aquella última ocasión  
Te conté todo lo que me había pasado desde aquel septiembre de 1810  
Cuando terminé por hartarme de ser un virreinato  
Cuando comencé a luchar por mi libertad

Te conté detalle a detalle todo lo ocurrido en mi casa  
Desde lo de Guate y los demás…  
La invasión por parte del francés pervertido  
Y las recientes peleas que he tenido con Estados Unidos

Tú solamente me oías atentamente todo lo que te relataba  
Y después de haber acabado mi historia, pregunté por ti…  
Comimos un poco, fuimos a pasear a la playa…  
En resumen, nos divertimos como siempre lo habíamos hecho

Antes de partir de vuelta a mí casa  
Te prometí que algún día regresaría contigo  
Pero esta vez para ayudarte a ser libre  
Tú me sonreíste y juntamos nuestros meniques en señal de promesa

Yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarte  
Quería que tú también fueras libre al igual que la mayoría de nosotros  
Pero…la ayuda nunca pudo llegar a ti

En esos momentos me encontraba en la ruina  
Perdí la guerra contra Estados Unidos  
Las guerras entre liberales y conservadores no acababan  
Por más que quería ayudarte…era imposible para mi

Llegó el año de 1898  
No tarde mucho en enterarme de aquella noticia  
Obvio, vivo al lado de aquel,  
El gringo idiota le gano a Toño en la guerra  
Y que por eso ahora estaba en la casa de Cuba, Puerto Rico, Guam-chan y…tú casa

Siendo sincero, siempre sospeche de las oscuras intenciones de él  
Que vamos ¿Desde cuándo Alfred se ha preocupado verdaderamente por alguien?  
¿Desde cuándo bajo de su nube?  
Desgraciadamente…no estaba equivocado en mis sospechas

Las noticias que me habían llegado de ustedes cuatro eran una molestia para mí  
Pero no era por su culpa…  
Era porque de nuevo tenía aquel sentimiento de impotencia…  
Sólo era…un inútil…

Los años siguientes volví a tener varios problemas que atender en mi casa  
Pero a pesar de todo lo ocupado que estaba…  
Yo rezaba por tu bien…por que pudieras aguantar más…por que ese idiota no te lastimara más…

Mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas…

Ahora estamos en el año de 1945  
Debido a ciertos pleitos que tuve con Ludwig  
Terminé por entrar a la guerra junto con los aliados  
Gringolandia me dijo que iríamos a enfrentar a Japón  
"¿Y en dónde nos enfrentaremos a él?" le pregunté  
"Uh…será en una de mis colonias del Pacífico…en la casa de un chico llamado Filipinas"

Me encuentro en un barco de guerra,  
A punto de llegar a tu casa  
Incrédulamente pensé que quizás, a pesar de todo, tu casa sería siendo como antes…  
Fui un estúpido al tener esa pequeña esperanza

Al llegar no pude ver más que destrucción  
Tu casa ya no era como antes  
Todo…las casas, las tiendas, las catedrales…  
Todo…había desaparecido

A pesar de que Alfred me dijo que me quedara  
Fui a buscarte, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo  
Corrí por todos lados gritando tanto tu nombre de país como tu nombre humano  
Que siguieras vivo…era lo único que me importaba

Pasé varias horas buscándote dentro de las pocas edificaciones en píe  
Estaba totalmente desesperado…hasta que en alguna de aquellas casas…  
Escuche a alguien llorar  
Me acerqué lentamente a donde se oían aquellos ruidos…  
Al fin…nos habíamos reencontrado

Pero al verte…mi corazón se había despedazado  
Temblabas de miedo, tu ropa estaba sucia, rota y ensangrentada  
Pude ver en tu espalda varias cicatrices  
Y además…no dejabas de llorar

"F-Fili-nii…chan…¿e-eres tú?"  
Al pronunciar tu nombre volteaste a verme inmediatamente  
"¿K-ku-kuya…Méxi…co?" yo solo asentí

Me acerque rápidamente y te abracé, esta vez no tan fuerte, no quería lastimarte  
"Fili…Fili…q-que bueno que…que bueno que estas vivo…n-no sabes cuánto me alegra"  
Comencé a llorar como nunca antes, repitiendo tu nombre una y otra vez  
Al principio te quedaste en silencio, pero un momento más tarde correspondiste a mi abrazo

Me separé un poco del abrazo y lo vi a su rostro…  
No podía creer todo el daño que había tenido que pasar mi hermanito…  
Como es que de alguien bastante alegre…  
Pasó a tener ese rostro…tan triste…tan doloroso…

"V-vamos, Fili, n-no llores" le limpie sus lágrimas como cuando niños, y le sonreí un poco  
"K-kuya…kuya…" esta vez fuiste tú quien me abrazo con fuerza, llorando a mares  
"Kuya…I…I missed you so much…I think you won't come back"  
Al oírte…me quedé en shock

"F-Fili… ¿p-por qué…acabas de hablarme en inglés?"  
Hubo un momento de silencio de tu parte…como si no pudieras comprender lo que dije  
Finalmente hablaste  
"Y-yo…no…ya no recordar buen español"

Los demás recuerdos son algo borrosos para mí…

Estados Unidos y yo logramos expulsar a Japón de tu casa  
Él, por supuesto, fue reconocido como el ganador de esta gran guerra  
Yo también fui reconocido, pero claro, no tanto como él

Supe que al fin, después de mucho, habías obtenido tu libertad  
"thanks to kuya Alfred" fue lo que empezaste a decir  
Yo solo me hice el que creí aquella mentira  
Y…cada uno continuó con su camino de libertad…

Las últimas décadas han sido un poco…uh…no sé cómo explicarlo  
Tú y yo al fin habíamos podido volver a tener contacto  
Pero…ya no era lo mismo

Ahora…preferías mil veces ver al gringo…que ver a nuestro papá…  
Preferías hablar en inglés antes que hablar en español…  
En resumen…Alfred te hizo olvidar casi todo nuestro pasado…

Ahora…piensas en el cómo en un héroe…  
El que te dio tu libertad…  
Y dices que Antonio no fue más que un tirano que te mantuvo en la ignorancia  
Puede que en parte sea cierto…  
Pero…yo sé que todo eso solo es una vil mentira…

Así que, por favor, como hermanos…  
Si quieres tenerle rencor a alguien…  
Si vas a odiar a alguien por tu cruel pasado…  
Ódiame a mí, por favor…

Ódiame por no haberte llevado conmigo cuando me independicé  
Por no haber podido cumplir mí promesa de liberarte…  
Por no haber podido ganarle al gringo en nuestra guerra…  
Por haber sido un idiota hermano mayor…

Quiero que me odies…  
Pero a la vez…  
Yo quisiera…  
Que me perdonaras…

* * *

*Filipinas era una capitanía general dependiente de la Nueva España (México)

*Ambos comerciaban mediante la Nao de China (o también llamado Galeón de Manila) aproximadamente unos 300 años

*Kuya- hermano mayor en tagalo (Idioma oficial de Filipinas)

*La última vez que México y Filipinas tuvieron contacto mediante la Nao de China fue en 1845.

*Las partes de la historia que habla México son: Primer Imperio Mexicano (1821-2823), Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua y Costa Rica se unieron a México; Guerra de los pasteles (1835) México vs Francia; Guerra con Texas.

*Se dice que en alguna ocasión México quería ayudar a Filipinas a conseguir su independencia de España (aunque no tengo las fechas)

*Guerra hispano-estadounidense, Estados Unidos, al ganarle a España, este se apropia de Cuba, Puerto Rico, Filipinas y Guam

*En cuando EU obtuvo el control de aquellos territorios empezó un movimiento en contra de la hispanización en aquellas islas (o sea, se quería borrar todo recuerdo que tuvieran de España)

*En la 2da guerra mundial, Japón se apoderó de las Filipinas, afectando más a las comunidades hispanas que se encontraban ahí

*México se unió al bando de los aliados después de que Alemania hundiera 2 de sus barcos

*México y EU se enfrentaron a Japón en la isla de Luzón (Filipinas)

*A pesar de todos los intentos que hicieron los filipinos por resistirse a la imposición del idioma inglés, después de la 2da guerra cambio todo esto, puesto que ya casi no habían filipinos hispanos.

*Esto es algo que he leido y que he visto, los filipinos admiran a los EU y odian todo lo que tenga que ver con España ()

* * *

Oh, bueno, este es el resultado de tener mucha inspiración en clase de literatura, de haber escuchado puras canciones emos y de haberla pasado unas 4 horas leyendo puros artículos en internet de la hispanidad de Filipinas.

Ains, no saben las ganas que me daban de chillar cuando estaba escribiendo esto, es tan triste QAQ (al menos para mí) (y es que me encanta la relación que tuvieron estos 2 países, ojalá y más gente recuerde la relación Mexico-Filipinas)

En fin, que les guste y traten de no cortarse las venas XDU


End file.
